


国家英雄

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 半现实向。对同性恋不友好的现实背景。半形婚设定，为尊重现实官配不采用官配名字而是原创一位女性角色。
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	国家英雄

飞机落地时的那一震，让阿利松睁开了眼睛。还是那样的梦，最近每隔几天就会重复一次：他又梦见维吉尔上场踢球了。第一次做这个梦时，他连梦里都在惊疑“他怎么会在场上，不是应该还在养伤吗”，而现在他已经会笑着醒了。即使是只能在梦里看到维吉尔在赛场上的样子，也总比彻底看不到好。

舷窗外是熟悉的约翰·列侬机场的停机坪，熟悉的城市。他回来了。

“亲爱的，我回到利物浦啦。晚上回家第一件事就是抱抱你！”

他发出那条消息，顺手把聊天界面往上一划。你来我往的几十条，内容不外乎那几个意思：

——宝贝我想你了

——今天怎么样？

——我还好，右腿的活动能力又比之前好一点了。

——你知道吗，我真的想现在就回去，亲亲你抱抱你

——我也是。想抱着你睡，就现在

阿利松笑着退出聊天界面，看到来自他哥哥的两条语音。耳机里的声音响起：

“Ali，有个不幸的消息要告诉你。是三天前发生的了，因为担心影响你比赛就没有说。还记得巴勃罗吗？他去世了。”

“是在一条暗巷里被人用刀杀害的。警方正在调查，现在只说显然不是为了谋财害命……”

飞机还在滑行。阿利松僵坐在座椅上。忽然有只手在他面前晃了晃：“想什么呢？走啦。”

阿利松一个激灵回过神来，慢慢把耳机收进包里。“怎么啦？”菲尔米诺凑过来，“你好像不太对劲……”

“刚刚收到我哥的消息，”阿利松开口，声音虚弱得像是在空气里飘，“我早年的一位朋友去世了。”

“哦天哪……抱歉。愿他安息。”

“要不我送你回家吧，”离开科克比的时候，菲尔米诺拍了拍阿利松的肩膀，“看你很难过，一直在出神，大概也不好开车。”

“嗯。”

“对了，你家维吉尔怎么样了？”

“恢复得还行，刀口没问题了，在复健。他告诉我，右腿的屈伸度这几天好了不少。”

阿利松坐在副驾上，车里的音乐从耳朵里滑过溜走。他在想那个几乎已经淡忘的名字。十几岁时退出青训去读书的队友，卷发虎牙，有着太阳般笑脸的男孩——这是他最深刻的印象了。在记忆里留得最深的痕迹，并不来自于训练场上的你来我往，而是在某次派对后，只剩下两个人的时候，卷发虎牙的少年借着酒意把高个子绿眼睛的少年搂过来。算是某种试探，而接下来就用不着进一步试探了，等阿利松真正回过神的时候，他们已经吻在一起难分难解。巴勃罗分开他的双腿，阿利松第一次知道了和人做爱的滋味，疼痛却带着越界的狂喜。随后他打电话给父母，说要留在朋友那边过夜了，带着双腿之间的酸痛躺回床上，沾到枕头的一刻，脑子里忽然哗啦一下空了，一种后知后觉的惶惑拖着他下沉。在那之后他们还像往常一样，各自走向外场球员和门将的训练区。年轻人的情欲秘而不宣，直到有一个人决定离开之后，一拍两散仿佛散得也自然。阿利松在瞒天过海这方面颇有一套本事，连同在梯队里的亲哥哥都没看出什么端倪，只把那个有着明媚笑容的男孩当作常来常往的朋友。早几年阿利松确实也还见过巴勃罗，但从当时的情形到他那时候的模样，都不太记得清了。

在同龄的男孩子纷纷开始讨论哪个女孩胸大屁股翘，昨天和哪个女孩约会了的时候，阿利松已经清楚自己不太一样了。回避讨论的办法是，在球队假装把业余的精力都放在学业上，在学校假装把业余的精力都放在球队上。假装和不装的区别也并不大，毕竟他并不可能像其他男孩子找女孩约会一样去找男孩子。一旦越雷池一步，往返训练场的那条路上清新的空气都会突然变得浊重而有毒。

他也会不安，他当然会不安，离经叛道的恐惧与折磨始终随行，像疯长的藤蔓把一个少年的心绞紧。他本已经不想承认这个事实，但巴勃罗是一个意外，就那么突然地以本来面目出现了。而当阿利松离开巴西前往欧洲之后，他总算可以有意地寻找更多的“意外”。在罗马的时候他上过意大利男人的床，而在利物浦，一年多以前他就对荷兰中卫有意无意的示好心知肚明。

他爱维吉尔·范戴克。

爱到身体和灵魂都为他敞开，却也只能爱到只有身体和灵魂能给他。在亨德森和拉拉纳开始以情侣身份参加英超的彩虹活动，罗伯逊和阿诺德录了属于自己的特别节目的同时，阿利松和维吉尔还只能在训练结束后默默地一起回家，社媒上几乎不发对方以免引起丝毫怀疑，连上半年在家视频训练的时候都各处一室，防止被公众认出两人其实是在同一屋檐下。他不是没有为此自责过，但一贯低调的荷兰男人似乎比他更好地接受了这一切，“只要能保护你就好，你的安全是最重要的。说到底，就算球迷知道并且愿意祝福我们，又和我们的生活有什么关系呢？何况这世界上还有很多不愿意祝福我们的人。”

人的困境常常来自于不能失去的东西。

车在一栋房子的门口停了下来。“替我向维吉尔问声好。”

“嗯。谢谢你啦。”

阿利松打开房门。客厅里的灯亮着，维吉尔坐在沙发上，转脸的一刻，眼睛一下子亮起来：“亲爱的你回来啦！”

阿利松脱下外套，扑到维吉尔怀里，把脸埋在他颈侧呼吸着温暖芳香的气息。抱了没一会，他就忽然鼻子一酸，抽噎起来。维吉尔轻轻摸了摸他的后背：“怎么了Ali？”

这一问让低声的抽泣变成了痛哭。阿利松抓着维吉尔的肩膀，哭得几乎气结，眼泪蹭在维吉尔的衣服上打湿了一片。维吉尔叹了口气，抚摸着阿利松的头发和肩膀，直到他哭累了靠在那里颤抖着喘着气，才伸手去抹了抹他挂着泪痕的眼角，低声安慰他：“遇到什么事了，可以告诉我吗？别急，慢慢说。”

“我在青训认识的朋友去世了……”阿利松哽咽着，“被人谋杀了。当时我们约会过一段时间……他也是同性恋，退了青训之后去读大学找了份工作，然后就以出柜状态生活了……他很勇敢，但是……也正是因为这个，才会有人想要害他吧……”

仇恨犯罪。一个锋利得只要出口就能割伤唇舌的词。他很久以前跟维吉尔讲过这样的事情，只是这次终于降临到他身边了。维吉尔又长长地叹了口气，在他额头上落下一吻，然后更紧地把他抱在怀里。

主啊，求你留心听我的言语、顾念我的心思。

我的王我的神啊，求你垂听我呼求的声音，因为我向你祈祷。

因为你不是喜悦恶事的神，恶人不能与你同居。

狂傲人不能站在你眼前。凡作孽的，都是你所恨恶的。

说谎言的，你必灭绝。好流人血弄诡诈的，都为主所憎恶。

至于我，我必凭你丰盛的慈爱进入你的居所，我必存敬畏你的心向你的圣殿下拜。

主啊，求你因我的仇敌，凭你的公义，引领我，使你的道路在我面前正直……

阿利松把书合上，从飘窗上站起来，关了灯，走到维吉尔身边，在他额头上落一个晚安吻。“晚安，维吉尔。”

维吉尔伸手把他勾到怀里，回吻一下。“晚安，Ali。你感觉好一点了吗？”

“嗯。”阿利松把头靠在维吉尔肩上，搂住他的腰。身边沉重均匀的呼吸声响起时，他还清醒着。他小心地动了动一直保持着一个姿势而有点僵硬的手臂，手掌贴在维吉尔的肋侧感受着他的体温。

他们现在还是安全的，他想，虽然这种安全是以他们只能互相藏匿为代价换来的。如果公开承认他是个同性恋者，和他同床共枕一年多了的维吉尔·范戴克就是他唯一的伴侣……首先他就不知道自己要如何回到自己的祖国。他是国家英雄，后场的铜墙铁壁，最值得信赖的门将，去年刚刚随队捧起美洲杯；他的身份与财富可以在他周围形成一道屏障，让他不至于悄无声息地死在暗巷，或是一辆燃烧的卡车里。但出柜说到底，就是要接受一次来自整个与你有关的世界的重新定义。而这个“与你相关”在很大程度上代表要接受来自福音派团体的质疑——包括他自己曾经所在的教会，还有国家队以及与他们打交道的那些人。这意味着失去很多东西，可能包括从万人赞颂的宝座上被人拖下，整张脸跌进尘埃里，然后成为一个被人离弃、仇视的丑陋的符号。

不过好在，以沉默为条件，他现在还能枕着爱人的肩膀，躺在属于他们两个的这张床上。

上帝对同性恋者的态度在教会里有许多种解释。无论是说他们应当赎罪，还是上帝同爱这样的子民，哪一种都让他有些许的不安，但不会彻底陷入困局。无论如何，在他的祖国或其他的地方，打着上帝的子民的旗号去杀人的那些，必然背弃了神恩，也必定要为神所抛弃。

而他，或许不会吧。

或许。

那么，主，请你赐福于我心爱之人，愿他身体康健，早日回到能让他所向披靡的战场。阿利松在心里默念着，抱着他的爱人和第三队长，疲倦盖过了思考的焦灼——晚祷也让那些焦灼平息了一部分——他闭上了眼睛沉沉睡去。

阿利松醒的时候维吉尔还没有醒。他枕着维吉尔的肩膀，手臂覆在维吉尔身上，整个人像搭在爱人身上的一条毯子。他悄无声息地爬起来，做好早饭之后，把维吉尔叫醒，推着维吉尔到洗手间里洗漱。他站在维吉尔身后细细地给他梳头发，维吉尔象征性地抢了一下他手里的梳子要自己动手，然后也就笑了笑，由着他来。维吉尔在镜子里看着阿利松把自己的头发梳顺，修长的手指按住鬓边那一丛最容易翘起来的头发拢向脑后，然后用发圈扎紧。这些做好之后，维吉尔忽然拉过阿利松的手吻了一下。阿利松怔了一怔，随即看到镜子里维吉尔藏不住笑意的眼神，跟着也笑起来。他俯下身端详着自己打理的成果，在维吉尔的发际一吻。

早饭过后不久，球队康复师打视频电话过来，问维吉尔现在的恢复情况如何。维吉尔在手机镜头面前尽可能地弯曲自己的伤腿，到了某一个角度之后，他嘶了一声，手指嵌进坐垫里。“好了，我明白了，到此为止吧，”康复师在电话里说。

“你还好吗？”阿利松把手机稍微移开一点，朝维吉尔轻声喊。维吉尔不回答他，只是默默舔着嘴唇，手指还死死攥着坐垫。过一会才把受伤的右腿垫起来，坐稳。

“然后是膝盖伸展度，”康复师在那边说。阿利松放下手机，扶着维吉尔躺下。膝弯底下垫了个泡沫轴，维吉尔尽可能把右腿绷直的时候，整条腿连同上身的肌肉都在颤。

“恢复得不错，差不多可以开始下个阶段的康复训练了。下午能来一趟AXA吗？”

“没问题。”维吉尔坐起来，对着镜头笑，还是往常那种轻松的满不在乎的神色。

“我带他过去。”

挂了电话之后，阿利松在瑜伽垫边上坐下来，又去抱维吉尔。维吉尔抓住阿利松的手，手心里一排掐成深红的指甲痕，也不知道是在替他用力还是替他疼。

又是那种一晃而过的思绪在阿利松脑海里划过：他会时不时觉得，维吉尔重伤和这之后要额外受的苦仿佛该怪他。有时他会陷入怀疑自己被上帝弃绝的无望，但转而又觉得这样的念头毫无道理，不会的，不是这样……上帝是站在他虔诚的子民这一边的，维吉尔会好起来的，是这样吧？

事情就是会没有原因地发生的，接下来所能做的只有期待奇迹，陪伴爱人度过最艰难的时日。是这样吧。

他轻抚维吉尔的右腿。漂亮的棕色肌肤底下，原本强健的块块凸起的肌肉，一个月里分明瘦了一圈。虽然看起来还是很结实，但手底传来的感觉却已经不同。维吉尔引以为傲的一部分正在变得钝弱，阿利松知道，维吉尔也知道，两个人只是都不想提这回事，不想在生活里平添压抑。膝盖上蜿蜒着一道蜈蚣模样的伤疤，缝线处愈合的皮肤泛着白。都会好起来的吧，他想着。

“不至于，复健没那么可怕。”维吉尔低声开口打断了他的思绪。一只手轻轻揉了揉阿利松掐红了的手心，“没事的，这不是已经好很多了嘛。”

阿利松不说话，只是贴在他后背上，用鬓角和腮边蹭他的肩膀。

一路辛苦着走过来的人反而更波澜不惊，他想着。维吉尔总是平静的，无论遇到什么事，无非带着笑或者最多沉着脸。即使他想让维吉尔把身上的痛苦分他一点，他都不知要如何下手去抓住。对爱人的忧虑总能击碎他孤高和聪慧的外壳，深藏的不安哗啦啦地涌出来。

而他只能抱着维吉尔，让自己的手臂够到语言碰不到的地方。

“好啦，不用担心了，去训练吧亲爱的。”维吉尔在康复室床上躺下来，朝阿利松眨了眨眼，调皮地吐舌头做个鬼脸。

不过训练正式开始的时间还早。这时候队里那几位加练狂魔显然已经在占据健身房了，阿利松就在新修的训练基地大楼里乱转，找个没人的楼梯口坐下来打电话。

“下午好，安吉拉。”

“嗨阿利松，好久不见……不对，前几天刚在电视上见过。”

“没打扰你工作吧？”

“没，连轴转了几天之后，今天我终于休假了，现在在家里躺着呢。”

“最近还好吗？”

“现在NHS的压力就那么大，你也能想到的。前几天差点累垮了，不过说到底还是挺开心的。你呢？”

“不得不说我现在感觉很糟。回到家就一直在陪我男朋友复健，看着他现在这个情况我也很难受。而且……”尽管四下无人，阿利松还是压低了声音，“前几天我刚刚收到我在青训时的朋友——也是那时的约会对象——被杀害的消息。很可能就是‘那些人’做的。”

“天啊！……希望他的灵魂在上帝身边安息。那些害人的人就该在地狱里焚烧。唉，我明白，你一定很难过……”

“但我有时候会担心，会不会正是相反……会不会上帝并不垂怜于我们这样的孩子，不会接受他的灵魂或者赐福给我的爱人，因为我们背离了……”

“不会的，和真正相爱的人共度人生，是不会引上帝不悦的。要相信，主会祝福你们的。你是受刺激过度糊涂了吧。周日已经过去了，你下周去教堂吧，祈祷和告解一下会安心得多。”

“我会的。谢谢你。”

“维吉尔呢，好一些了吗？”

“已经回到俱乐部复健了，应该没什么好担心的了。我回来这两天也在想方设法陪他，让他开心……”

“停停停，”电话那边的女声变得急促尖锐，“你们有恋爱可谈的不要刺激我这种单身姬佬。”

“所以你之前的约会……？”

电话里传来一阵带着气流的杂音，安吉拉叹了口气。“谈崩了。”

“啊……”

“如果你愿意听的话，就是……当我说到我有一个男同性恋朋友，因为家庭和周边环境的关系，不得不假装成情侣身份一起出国的时候，她还没等到我说‘但我们没有真的在一起，只是各过各的日子’，就终止了这场谈话，找了个借口溜了，然后再也没联系过我。很显然她没有办法理解这种生活状态，这种……不得不戴着面具逢场作戏的日子。”

“抱歉，安吉拉。”

“有什么好抱歉的啊。又不是你毁了我的约会。”

“我是说……如果你的生活里并没有一个需要以情侣身份示人的人，也不用装球员太太，现在的生活应该自在很多吧。”

“现在的生活，那是现在的。如果当初你没找我帮这个忙，我现在又在哪里呢？在里约的拉拉夜店里提心吊胆地蹦迪，担心碰到熟人，担心出门就有人给我一刀？本来我是走不掉的，不管怎么样我获得了一个出国去读书的理由，也甩掉了以前身边那一圈无论如何不可能接受我这个身份的人。现在我可以过成我喜欢的样子了，我做了自己喜欢的工作，加入了接纳性少数群体的教会，偶尔闲下来还能找个女孩子约会，这就够了。虽然要躲八卦小报也很让人困扰，但我从来没有这么自由。

“我讨厌以前的生活，也不想回去。《圣经》告诉我，逃出去的人永远不要回头看，只要回头看一眼，就会变成盐柱。

“说这些是希望你也别想太多，阿利松。总之多亏有你，我已经成功逃离自己以前那样的生活了，接下来还可以帮你应付一阵子。我没你那么会说话，只想说，你和他都要好好的，我们都会好起来的。”

所有人都可以为国家英雄欢呼，但能够触及国家英雄的悲欢的，只有寥寥几个，对于阿利松来说，安吉拉可以排到前三之一。而如果让阿利松给他抱有歉意的人排个名，安吉拉也一定在前三之一。安吉拉从小就想做医生，小时候阿利松去她家里玩的时候，总能看到摆放一地的听诊器医药箱之类的玩具。初中时候，情窦初开，还没真正理解世间凶险的两个孩子，已经敢于互相吐露自己对其他人深藏的秘密。那时他们就半开玩笑约定，“正好你喜欢男孩子，我喜欢女孩子，但我们都没办法出柜，不如我们以后就假结婚吧，各过各的，互不影响。”

在阿利松升到一线队之后，这个戏言竟不得不成真了。安吉拉成了他若即若离的“女朋友”。如果你觉得是时候该结束这一切，那就告诉我，撇下这个该死的身份去过自己的生活——阿利松那时候这么说过。不过这到现在还没有发生，安吉拉跟着他出国到了罗马，在那里进修了预防医学硕士，又到了利物浦。如果问她生活的变化，她只会笑着说，我觉得意大利女孩可爱一点。

但生活实际来得复杂许多。在利物浦的第一个赛季，克洛普第一次邀请球员家属来聚会的时候，就误请了安吉拉。她赶过来坐在一群球员太太中间从容地聊天说笑，送她回家的时候，阿利松才在内后视镜里看到那张烦闷的脸。这本不应该是她的生活。

长期让一位女同性恋朋友假冒女友，给她的生活增添不必要的困扰，还使得她不得不露面于媒体之前，这些都让阿利松心怀愧意——今年以来倒还好了，安吉拉供职的预防站忙防疫忙得天昏地暗，她反倒乐在其中。

“喂？你还在听吗？”

“安吉拉，”电话这一头，阿利松轻轻地说，“谢谢你。祝你下次约会成功，爱你！”

“我也爱你！下次我还是考虑考虑在办公室泡妹子吧哈哈哈。拜拜！”

阿利松挂掉电话，前往健身房。队友已经来了一半。他开始活动筋骨，骑上单车，把自己浸在队友们的欢声笑语里。

强度逐渐加高的体能训练带来了不需要理由的平静和好心情，夜色中的扑救练习里，阿利松精确而迅速地对周遭发生的一切做出反应，起跳，落地，轻巧得像是某种舞蹈。

只有在训练场上才有的那种轻巧。卸得下所有重担腾跃而起。

训练结束，他上楼去接维吉尔回家。维吉尔握着双拐缓步行走，虽然看得出还是要借一点力才走得稳，但至少，他终于又可以站起来走动了——意识到这点，阿利松忽然鼻子一酸。

“宝贝？”维吉尔远远看向他，“再等我十分钟，这边马上结束。”

阿利松静静坐在一边，看着维吉尔借助双拐走路，看着维吉尔尽可能地将受伤的右腿抬起放下。结束的时候维吉尔扯了条毛巾抹了抹额头发际的汗珠，张开手臂等阿利松过来抱他。

“我们回家吧。”

“要我帮你洗吗？”看着维吉尔脱下上衣露出的宽阔漂亮的后背，阿利松的喉头动了动。

维吉尔回头，似笑非笑地看向阿利松。其实自己洗已经没什么问题了，但恋人的这点小心思实在太好猜。“要啊。”

他小心地翻身坐进浴缸里。阿利松脱了衣服，跨进浴缸，水位刚好够两个人泡在里面。深肤色的男人把浅肤色的男人揽在怀里，身体和身体之间只隔着一层光滑的泡沫。肌肤温暖，用无声的语言提前泄露了两个人各自的心思：于是他们也不知道他们的身体是什么时候开始纠缠到一起的。

“现在不行，”阿利松在亲吻的间歇终于找到机会抬起头，“到床上去。”

一个多月以来第一次真正的性爱，虽然没办法再用更多的姿势，却也足够熄灭不被提及却暗自生长的干渴。阿利松两腿分跨在范戴克身侧，身下的男人托住他的臀部。小麦色和古铜色纠缠在一起泛起湿润和芳香，身体的耸动中红与白映入眼底。红是牙齿磨咬和心血汹涌的红，白是浪花尖端和天尽头的白。

阿利松抬起身，然后倒下来，让自己伏在维吉尔胸前。思维空荡，连下身的些许疼痛都仿佛失去实感。维吉尔伸手过来轻轻地抚摸他的头发。

“你知道吗，”维吉尔揉了揉阿利松的头发来引他注意，“他们说我复健的情况很理想。如果进展一直这么顺利，是能赶得上欧洲杯的。”

“你一定能。”阿利松转脸亲一口维吉尔的胸口，说话间还轻轻喘着气，“不管我到时在哪里，我都要看着你上场呢。”

“一定。”维吉尔换了个舒服点的姿势躺着，“你累了吧。睡吧。”

阿利松关了灯，翻身躺下来。

他又看见维吉尔站在球场上，是在他的对面。他飞身奋力扑出维吉尔的一记头球，体育场的看台上山呼海啸。身着黄色和绿色的人潮呼喊着国家英雄的名字。而他感到一只手碰上他的手腕，身穿橙衣的维吉尔拉起他的手，拉着他站起来，和无数个为人所见到和不为人知的时刻一样，张开手臂，将他抱在怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 【一个废话很多的创作谈】  
> 《国家英雄》不是性癖文学，是一点社会投影和一点创伤自救或者自我安抚。我对🐻真的很温柔了，身前有老公身后有亲友团，一直有人站在一起相互扶持，所以这一篇同人，我想送给跟我差不多孤立无依需要一点温暖的人。  
> 灵感来源来得很偶然，是NYT之前的一篇关于巴西对LGBT的仇恨犯罪的报道。指路：https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.nytimes.com/2016/07/06/world/americas/brazil-anti-gay-violence.amp.html  
> 在看原文的时候被压抑得说不出话来。因为之前接触过不少阿根廷同影，所以我一直误以为南美的风气偏向于LGBT friendly，但巴西并非如此。报道还是2016年的报道，这两年巴西右得厉害，估计情况只会更糟。  
> 这是我第一次在耽美同人里加入女性oc，之前一直担心把女性搞成工具人，不过写出来发现并没有，而且我真的很喜欢安吉拉这个角色！一门心思跑路的心直口快女通讯录，活得很自在。当然类似于形婚的情形都属于当今环境里的畸形产物，《我的冠军男友》里也有这样的情形，并且看起来还要更糟。安吉拉去假扮球员女友并不是多好的出路，不过跑路第一，我也不希望一个同性恋者的安全和前途是以折损另一个人的生活为代价，所以给她安排了相对很不错的生活。（我还特意查了意大利医学的学制233）当然，安吉拉part里我是夹带私货了的，关于性少数群体内部的不包容，我是一直耳闻目睹。本来我还想写得更过激一点，但转念一想，大英姬佬，好像不至于如此……但我可是真的在姬佬交友社群里看到过“她跟男人结婚了那不就是直女吗”这样的论调。  
> 再说回标题，之前这个标题被基友吐槽过（……）不过当然是反讽啦，如果看不出来是反讽那就是我的问题我去面壁。体育明星也好，娱乐明星也罢，许多看似万人景仰的名人，一旦违逆了保守主义传统，等着他们的并不是所谓“LGBT红利”而是巨大的风险。克里斯汀·斯图尔特出柜以来就再没接到大的角色，而在直男氛围最浓重的足球界，如果真有同性恋者公开身份，更是把自己往悬崖边上推。《太阳报》隔三差五就要玩一把球员匿名出柜的戏码来带动话题，着实很无聊，英超的彩虹活动也只不过是形式主义。因为一切的根基还在那里。如果一个国家在体育界的英雄与宠儿真的是同性恋者，一切殊荣将不复存在，要继续做一个“国家英雄”，就不能将真实的自己与最深刻的爱意示人。当然我CP是假的本文的一切都是假的，就只是一个较为接近真实情况的假设而已。  
> 最后一个场景，我是想起了去年女足世界杯的时候，瑞典女足球员埃里克森在进球之后，跑到场边去亲吻她效力于丹麦女足的恋人。那一吻也可以说是足球名场面之一了。  
> 至于复健什么的，我是做了点功课看了大概四五个ACL康复视频和一堆文字叙述，据描述真的很疼……原因大概是肌肉黏连，我之前因为股四头肌反复拉伤所以也有黏连，理疗的时候差点没把窗户玻璃嚎飞（……）还有一直提的屈伸度问题，恢复屈伸度也是很辛苦的，类比一下就是，你劈个叉试试（……）


End file.
